


Just Right

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, listen this ones 50/50 nasty and soft, safe sex! we love it!, slight size kink, video game nerd Jung Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: “Oh bartender, I think I need a refill.” Mark laughs at that, at Renjun whose cheeks are already flushed with alcohol at two in the afternoon.“Okay but I’m halving the alcohol because I want you to be coherent later.” Mark starts cutting the fresh pineapple for garnish. It’s a good idea, Renjun’s more of a lightweight than he particularly likes to admit. Oh short man masculinity complex.“You planning something particularly cerebral?” Mark snorts. They both know what happens next is more animalistic than it is anything else.“I was planning on debating some elderly men about the prison industrial complex while playing shuffleboard, why? You got something else in mind?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [je_oh_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_oh_no/gifts).



> This fic is gifted to [Nikki](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no) for being the absolute QUEEN of Markren nation! Nikki writes and draws really awesome Markren content (and other content as well hkjkdks) so her amazing art and comics definitely gave me motivation to keep working on this!
> 
> I have always enjoyed Markren but I had a ~moment~ back in June where I sorted the tag by explicit, excluded gang bang fics, excluded non-English fics (对不起), and fics where inexplicable RJ was made a woman, I found like 9?? Fics?? And that just made me so sad! So I donated to charities in exchange for two of my friends (Noah and Eli) to write Markren and then my friend Milan gifted me a Markren fic for my birthday and already the tag was three fics richer! But then I got jealous at three of my best friends getting to write Markren and I still hadn't kjdfsd Anyway here's this fic!
> 
> If you are curious about whats happening right now in the world [Here](https://getinformed.carrd.co/) is a helpful carrd and [Here](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)  
> is one about BLM specifically.  
> 

“You look dumb in the hat.” 

Mark rolls his eyes, like this is incredibly annoying and he doesn’t have a fond smile on his face. “You know you can say you think I look cute, you don’t have to play so coy.” 

“I know I can say you look cute. And I’m not saying that am I? I’m saying you look dumb.” Renjun sips more on his drink, he’s down to the ice in his cup. It makes a loud dry sucking sound that makes Mark cringe. Making Mark cringe is in Renjun’s top five favorite activities to do to Mark, right behind making him scream Renjun’s name and above making him cry by watching sad movies together. It’s okay, Renjun cries with him. 

Mark adjusts the dumb little sailor hat the resort had all the poolside staff wearing this month, even, much to Mark’s chagrin, the daytime bartender. Renjun sips obnoxiously at his drink. 

“Oh bartender, I think I need a refill.” Mark laughs at that, at Renjun whose cheeks are already flushed with alcohol at two in the afternoon. 

“Okay but I’m halving the alcohol because I want you to be coherent later.” Mark starts cutting the fresh pineapple for garnish. It’s a good idea, Renjun’s more of a lightweight than he particularly likes to admit. Oh short man masculinity complex. 

“You planning something particularly cerebral?” Mark snorts. They both know what happens next is more animalistic than it is anything else. 

“I was planning on debating some elderly men about the prison industrial complex while playing shuffleboard, why? You got something else in mind?” 

Mark is easy. Mark is comfortable. Renjun always thought easy was bad, he forced himself into every honors class, he did sports that he was bad at until he was the best, when the time came he only applied to his “reach” schools. Renjun was the poster child for grit, he persevered until he made himself good at something, no matter what he had to sacrifice. Most of the time it was his own happiness or health. At some point he realized something that changed almost everything in his life: prestige doesn’t necessarily lead to happiness, and happiness isn’t the enemy of success it the path to it. And then Renjun transferred. And then Renjun moved out of his parent’s house and into his bio dad’s. And then Renjun met Mark. 

Mark is goofy, and witty but not in the mean way Renjun is, although he doesn't think Renjun is mean. Renjun thinks Renjun is mean, he thinks of himself like that, and sometimes it feels powerful and intentional and sometimes it feels like proof that he’s a horrible person. But none of that matters to Mark because Mark doesn’t think Renjun is mean. Mark thinks Renjun is funny, and pretty, and smart, and when Renjun takes Mark’s cock into his throat in the single stall bathroom after Marks shift Mark thinks Renjun is, 

“Oh my god, so perfect! Oh my jesus it’s like you were -fuck- made for- fuck- this.” Mark makes Renjun feel custom made. A perfect fit. And his dick is like, fucking superb. So there's that. 

Mark hands Renjun his refill, a Painkiller light on the rum heavy on the pineapple juice, and Renjun is very briefly forced to stop thinking about Mark’s dick. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Your cock wrecking my throat.” Mark, predictably, chokes on air, and looks around frantically. No one’s there, no one is ever there, at the poolside bar on a wednesday at two in the afternoon. The crowd will start to come at four thirty or five, at which point Mark will be long gone. But still, Mark panics as he wipes down the counter. Renjun sips his drink and delights in the way Mark’s cheeks color to match his own even without alcohol. 

“No more alcohol for you.” 

Renjun laughs. Laughing at Mark is another one of his favorite activities, but he likes it more like this. He likes it more when Mark joins in, with his breathy giggles that make him shake behind the counter. 

Three thirty hits and Mark’s support comes in the form of Jungwoo, bubbly and gregarious and generally very good company. He’s the perfect bartender for the happy hour crowd, he could flirt with a brick wall and leave the wall feeling flustered and charmed. 

“Looking stunning as usual Renjun.” Renjun has sweat drying where the sun don’t shine. 

“I try Woo, I really do.” Mark doesn’t pout, Mark doesn’t sulk. They don’t get possessive, they aren’t like that. Mark is comfortable. Mark is good. Mark looks cute in his dumb hat. 

Renjun trails after Mark when Mark leaves to clock out and change out of his uniform. Renjun pouts when Mark walks right past the single stall bathroom, doesn’t even look back at Renjun for a look. If Mark really tries to play shuffleboard with Renjun right now, Renjun will kill him.

Mark drops his dumb hat and name tag in his locker and Renjun grabs his hoodie from his own locker. It's a pretty good arrangement, Mark works morning and early afternoon, and Renjun gets off his shift cleaning at noon. Someone has to work the five am to noon cleaning shift, and Renjun doesn't mind so much. He cleans rooms and helps set up and take down the buffet breakfast every morning, and he's gotten pretty close with some of the chefs. He takes the leftovers Kun sent with him for home and watches as Mark changes his shirt from the aquamarine polo to a ratty shirt of a college he didn't even go to.

Mark catches him looking, because of course he does, it's not like Renjun was trying to hide it. "Like what you see?" Yeah. Renjun really really does.

"I'm just wondering how you can be so broad and so incredibly scrawny at the same time." Mark rolls his eyes. Again. "Maybe the reason you need glasses is excessive eye-rolling."

"Maybe the reason I need glasses is to relieve the constant tension headaches you give me." Renjun cocks his head, and tries to reign back his smile.

"That... almost made medical sense." Mark grabs Renjun's Tupperware in one hand and snatches up his thin wrist in the other and drags him to the exit. Renjun laughs at him as he's tugged along. Mark giggles with him.

Mark tugs him out of the locker room, through the back hallway and all the way out to the employee parking lot. Mark drives a 1990 Kawasaki Ninja ZX600-D in a light purple that's just a shade too dull to be lilac. It's loud and old, and Mark found it on Craigslist for $250 and spent about $600 fixing it up to be able to ride it. It is not a sexy bike. In fact it's the exact opposite of sexy, it's clunky and not actually that fast, and it's obnoxiously light purple. When other bikers, actual bikers, pass them on the road the most common responses are laughter or disgust.

There are some bikes that are sexy, where Renjun can see the appeal of wrapping his arms around a strong man and going too fast down the city roads at night, Renjun can imagine being held close and feeling adrenaline pump through him and turn him on. Mark's bike isn't like that. Mark's motorcycle is a boner killer come to life. Renjun's fond of it. 

"Mine or yours?" It could easily be a rhetorical question between them at this point, but Renjun asks it anyway. Maybe for decorum but also because he wants to give Mark the option, he knows hosting all the time isn't always ideal. 

"Mine okay?" It always is. 

"It'll do." Mark rolls his eyes, again. Mark hands Renjun his helmet from the storage space under the seat and straps his own on before putting Renjun's leftovers in the storage space and locking it. Renjun's helmet is grey and shines in the sun. Mark's is froggy chair green. 

The ride to Mark's flat isn't terribly long and it's mostly through residential areas but it’s enough to cool the need in Renjun’s gut a bit. The resort is at the end of suburbia right before it fades into the beach and mansions and golf courses, and Mark's apartment is on the edge of the only real city in twenty miles, three busses from the new-age hipster yet dingy bars Donghyuck likes to meet them at. Mark works at those bars, sometimes, in the fall when the resort is slow and no one is lounging by the pool or fleeing to or from the heat. 

Mark lives in a duplex, with a roommate who doesn't clean very well and is only mildly less hopeless in the kitchen than Mark, and definitely hotter than Mark and who has definitely listened to them fuck at least ten times and is also very very single. 

"Hey, Jaehyun!" Renjun greets brightly when they get in and Mark doesn't say anything.

"You guys are back!" He says from the couch, sounding too excited to see his roommate and someone who spends too much time at his house. Renjun puts his leftovers in the fridge, maybe he'll eat them for dinner, he's not that hungry right now. Jaehyun's on the couch still playing persona 5 like he was when Mark drove Renjun home late last night.

"Have you even moved?" Renjun asks leaning over the couch.

"I changed my clothes and put on deodorant."

Renjun wrinkles his nose in disgust and Mark mumbles a quiet "gross" under his breath.

"First of all, my hair isn't gross you can smell it I promise. And second of all! I'm about to finish the 6th palace!" He says this so enthusiastically Renjun almost feels bad for not having a clue what Jaehyun is talking about. Before Renjun can respond Jaehyun is talking again, “I have work in like an hour and I’m gonna finish it and change into my uniform before then I swear!” Renjun leans down and takes a  _ very _ cautious sniff of Jaehyun’s hair. It doesn’t smell like roses but it still smells… surprisingly nice, like amber and something earthy. “So?” Jaehyun asks, not looking back at Renjun now that his attention is firmly on the TV. 

“No one will pass out from the smell.” 

“Score, that’s all I need.” Jaehyun is cuter than usual like this, all frenzied and excited from enthusiasm and a lack of sleep and socialization. Usually Jaehyun is chill embodied, sleepy and quietly confident, low key. Right now he’s the opposite and it’s strangely endearing. Renjun pats down Jaehyun’s hair where it’s sticking up, he doubts the people at Best Buy care what Jaehyun’s hair is doing but still. 

Mark comes out of the kitchen holding two cups and just sort of stares at Renjun, for all intents and purposes, petting his roommate. Renjun pulls his hand back but Jaehyun makes a sort of whining noise and so Renjun pets him with one hand and takes a cup from Mark. Mark takes the cup back from Renjun and exchanges it with his own, Renjun is left with water that he gulps down.

“What was that for?” Renjun asks, quietly, not really whispering but trying not to distract Jaehyun from his very important business. 

“You are cut off. No more alcohol for you.” 

“And you?” Mark smiles, goofy. 

“I’m just getting started.” 

“You are so corny.” Renjun looks back to the TV, “oh he’s kinda hot.” 

“He’s a highschooler.” 

“I don’t get video games.” Mark laughs and finishes his drink, he takes Renjun’s cup from him and puts them in the sink and Renjun watches Jaehyun do something that likely is very cool and very important on screen. Probably. A lady appears on screen in a very revealing dress. “Ooh cool.”

“Yeah thats  Shadow Niijima isn’t she sick?” 

“I like her eyeliner,” Renjun turns to Mark coming out of the kitchen again, “would you like me better if I wore makeup and clothes like that?” Mark shoots his eyes to the screen.

“I like you just fine also is this another highschooler Jae because-” 

“She's at least in her late twenties I swear.” He sounds pretty defensive for someone who won’t look away from the screen, to be fair Renjun can’t look away either, it’s weirdly mesmerizing, lots of fun colors and mini animations. That is he can’t look away until he feels Mark tugging on his belt loops.

He gives Mark a look, the kind that says ‘what are you trying to pull’, and Mark shoots his eyes to his bedroom in a clear direction. 

“Are you guys hooking up behind me?” Mark makes a disgusted face and Renjun can’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t be nasty.” 

“Then get a room!” Renjun can’t stop laughing, Mark fighting with the back of Jaehyun’s head while Jaehyun fights a busty lady on screen.

“Fine!” Renjun laughs and lets himself be pulled towards Mark’s room by the waist. 

“Have fun at work!” Renjun calls before Mark shuts the door and pushes Renjun against it, but Renjun is still laughing too much to really kiss him back, which makes Mark sulky. 

“Stoooop, I’m supposed to be kissing you to spite him now.” Mark whines into Renjun’s collar bone, Renjun settles a hand on the nape of his neck to sooth him as he comes down from his laughing. 

“It’s not even that funny it’s just, well it’s just so absurd.” 

“It’s not that absurd.” Mark’s breath is warm where Renjun’s collar doesn’t cover. Mark is warm, the back of his neck still radiating heat from their time in the sun, maybe he should wear more sunscreen. The hair at his nape is short from his most recent cut, a short enough buzz that it's soft one way and pleasantly spiky another. 

“This is absurd, that this is my life. The resort, and your apartment, and Jaehyun’s hair, and his busty ladies on the TV.” 

“He needs a boyfriend.” Renjun hums at that, he wonders if Mark can feel it where he’s tucked himself into Renjun. They can’t stay like this forever, Mark’s back will be sore, but Renjun enjoys it. 

“Should we set him up with Jungwoo?” Mark huffs against Renjun in response.

“Jungwoo would destroy him.” Renjun laughs again and wraps his other arm tighter around Mark. Mark speaks a minute later, “Am I absurd too? Are we, is this absurd?” Renjun thinks about that. 

“Maybe at first, or maybe if I was who I was two years ago,” Mark looks up at Renjun, he’s all wide eyes and pointy cheekbones, “but right now? I don’t know, I can’t speak for you but it just feels natural? It just feels right.” Renjun can feel himself blushing under the weight of Mark’s gaze.

A noise outside, the TV being shut off and the door to Jaehyun’s room opening and closing shocks Mark out of whatever moment he was stuck in, and suddenly his lips are on Renjun’s pushing him against the door again and licking into his mouth. Renjun makes a small shocked aborted sound and kisses him back. 

Renjun wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders, they really are broader than Renjun realizes, and feels one of Mark’s hands at his hip and the other making itself known on the back of Renjun’s thigh. Mark sucks Renjun’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking it until Renjun moans and Mark releases it with a pop and pulls back. His lips are shiny and pink and his eyes are wide and wild.

“It feels right. You feel right.” He’s blushing, so earnest and it’s gonna make Renjun blush more too if he doesn’t stop. Renjun tugs on one of Mark’s ears. 

“Don’t go all soft on me now, Dorkus.” Mark rolls his eyes and pushes against him. 

“Brat,” Mark whispers in the space between their lips before kissing Renjun again and moving down to the skin on the underside of Renjun’s jaw and chin. It’s weirdly the only place he gets stubble and Mark loves leaving hickies there, on the sensitive shaven skin. 

“Only-” Renjun gasps when Mark bites down and licks over the area, “only for you.” Mark hums into Renjun’s neck and sucks a hickey that will be very noticeable in Renjun’s uniform and the hand on his thigh makes the very predictable trek to grope his ass. “I was wondering when that would happen.” Mark squeezes his hand and doesn’t dignify Renjun with a response.

Mark is tactile, likes to squeeze and suck and bite, Renjun tried to get him to watch porn together once but Mark could only last so long before wanting to touch Renjun. Renjun edges Mark sometimes, but Mark doesn’t like it the other way around, he never wants to make Renjun wait, he says he likes touching him too much. It’s one of Renjun’s favorite things. 

Mark’s other hand goes to his ass and Renjun tips Mark’s chin up to guide his lips back to Renjun’s. So Renjun likes to suck on Mark’s tongue. Sue him. Mark lifts from Renjun’s butt and sorta pushes him up against the door harder in a way that makes the door frame groan and Renjun’s toes strain to keep contact with the ground. 

“Cool it muscles,” Renjun pants when they break, but Mark just yanks Renjun back and pushes him onto the bed. Renjun yelps, very embarrassingly, because Mark’s bed is just two double mattresses stacked ontop of eachother on the ground, and it feels like falling-really falling when Mark does this. Mark laughs and climbs in between Renjun’s thighs, his hair is damp with sweat and hanging in front of his face, shining in the early evening light leaking through Mark’s window. 

“Can I eat you out?” Mark asks, like there's even a possibility of Renjun saying no. Still, Renjun nods and laughs as he helps Mark shimmy him out of his jeans and briefs. Mark gives Renjun’s hardening dick a little kiss that makes Renjun hiss another laugh, one that’s half a sigh. 

Mark pushes Renjun’s knees up and Renjun holds them to his chest. When he was little he spent a lot of time on the hill in front of his adopted parents house sitting so only his eyes peeked out over his knees to read a book. The position is comfortable for him, but he isn’t thinking about the Boxcar Children or Lord of the Rings when he feels the warm wet swipe of Mark Lee’s tongue on his asshole. It isn’t until Mark is already licking over him that Renjun realizes that in all the months they’ve been together Mark has never eaten him out, or at least Renjun doesn’t remember it and he feels like he would remember it because- 

“Oh My God, Mark, Mark, holy shit-” Renjun brings one of his own hands up to his mouth and bites down on the meat of his thumb to keep from babbling because holy shit. Holy Fucking Shit. Renjun didn’t realize how sensitive he was there or that it would feel like this. Like teasing all over his body, a little shockwave being sent everywhere all over his body, reaching out from the place Mark’s mouth is fastened to him, _ sucking just so- _ , and tripping every wire in Renjun’s system even adjacently related to the arousal response. It’s incredible. It’s hell. At least when Mark sucks him off, Renjun can see him, see his big head bobbing and his big eyes when they look up to lock with Renjun’s, but he can’t see Mark over his knees all he can look at is Mark’s ceiling, and all he can hear is the gross slurping and his own muffled whimpers. 

Renjun lets go of his hand to speak (and because he feels like he might break skin), but whatever he’s about to say gets abandoned when Mark presses his tongue inside of Renjun. Instead what comes out is a long wail, “UNGHH MARK!” 

Distantly Renjun hears the door to the apartment slam in what must be Jaehyun fleeing to work but Renjun can’t bring it in himself to be embarrassed, he’s too overwhelmed by Mark Mark Mark. 

“Fuck, you need to fuck me like now.” Mark turns his head to one of Renjun’s thighs and laughs.

“It’s only been like five minutes.” Mark punctuates his words with a bite to the back of Renjun’s thigh. Renjun really wishes Mark was in front of Renjun so he could hit him. Playfully. 

“Do you wanna fuck me or not?” Mark brings one of Renjun’s legs down onto his shoulder and finally Renjun can see him. 

“Hand me the lube?” Renjun throws the Swiss Army at Mark’s head, Mark barely manages to catch it in time, and is way too pleased with himself for it. Renjun watches Mark’s face as Mark slicks up his fingers, he likes watching his face. He’s a little disgusted with himself for missing watching Mark’s face but he can’t help it, Mark’s eyes are so big and expressive and the little pull between his brows or on his top lip when he’s thinking is just so captivating to Renjun.

And then two of Mark’s fingers are slipping into Renjun’s spit and lube slicked hole and he lets his head collapse against the pillows with a sigh. And then he’s craning and straining his neck in a way you are absolutely not supposed to do when you are doing crunches but in the way Renjun has to to watch Mark’s face. And he has to watch Mark’s face, the way his eyes are zeroed in on when his fingers are entering Renjun, the way part of his hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, the way other bits of his fringe, if it can even be called a fringe, just  _ hangs _ . The slope of his nose highlighted by a drop of sweat delicately making its way down, lazily like it has nowhere to be and gravity is a mere suggestion. The way Mark’s brows furrow when Renjun whimpers at the stretch. 

Mark scissors his fingers and bites the tip of his tongue and before Renjun can even think about what he’s doing he’s grabbing Mark’s other hand, threading their fingers together, and just  _ holding on _ . 

Mark laughs at him. Because he’s the worst. 

“What?” Renjun huffs, annoyed. 

“It’s just, like that's what people do when they are giving birth, or getting some painful medical procedure,” Mark traces Renjun’s prostate in tight circles that make him squeal and squeeze Mark’s hand more, “not in the middle of prep.” Mark’s eyes are mischievous and Renjun doesn’t look away even when he knows Mark’s stupidly perfect fingers are causing him to make a stupid face. 

That's the thing about them, Renjun is the mean one, the teasing one, the one that makes Mark roll his eyes so sometimes Renjun can forget that Mark is like this too. Sure, he’s more laid back, and quieter about it, but he’s a teasing piece of shit too. 

Renjun is out of words, a rarity, he can’t think of a witty comeback so instead he squeezes Mark’s hand and clenches down on his fingers until Mark can’t move. Mark looks away from his own fingers and looks at Renjun’s face, his eyebrows are raised but his little smirk is still there, amused and confused. Renjun relaxes around him and collapses against the bed, he lets more breath in his voice in a way that he know makes him sound utterly wrecked, something to be conquered and ravished, the kind of voice that inflates Mark’s ego and boner. 

“Fuck me Mark, I need you.” Renjun smirks up at the ceiling at the sounds of Mark rushing to take off his clothes and roll on the condom and coat everything in more lube. They probably do anal too much considering Renjun has a job that requires him to be on his feet at 4:00 AM to catch the bus to work(or beg Mark to drive him) but Renjun can’t give it up.

Can’t give this up. The blunt pressure of Mark’s cock head at his hole, pushing past rings of muscle stretching, stretching, stretching, Renjun so good around Mark’s girth. The moan that leaves Renjun’s mouth is always this, is always a sigh of pain and pleasure and something he can’t control at all. Loud and high and mixing with Mark’s own little breathy moans. Mark doesn’t grunt, Renjun fucked around with a grunter and Mark isn’t like that but his sighs have  _ weight _ , he settles into Renjun with something heavier than a sigh that hits Renjun in his gut each time. Well, it hits him differently than the way Mark’s cock hits his guts, they are both more than aware of the small but certain bulge that can appear in certain positions when Renjun isn’t bloated. 

Renjun looks down, his stomach isn’t quite bulging which is sometimes a relief, when he’s drunk or high seeing his own body react like that can sometimes feel a little more scary than hot. Mark starts to move and oh shit. 

Renjun is worked up, and even more sensitive than usual after all the attention of Mark’s tongue, and every movement of Mark inside him, pushing into him, stretching him wide, sliding past and stimulating his prostate, all feels amplified, feels stronger to the point of being almost overwhelming. It is overwhelming when Mark wraps his hand around Renjun’s cock, not quite jerking him but squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the extra sensitive part under the head, it’s so much. 

Mark thrusts at the same time as he twists his hand over the head of Renjun’s dick and Renjun can’t help but wail. 

“Oh my god!” Renjun is amazed at his own coherence, it doesn’t feel like he should be able to form words let alone string them together, his brain is a like a fucking Roomba just repeatedly running into a wall trying to turn around but malfunctioning and running into the wall again. He can feel his body cramping up, winding tighter and tighter, and with the new arch of his back Mark’s cock rubs across his prostate consistently in a way that leaves Renjun panting and teary. 

After a particularly hard wail, that might more accurately be described as a sob of pleasure, Mark’s other hand holds Renjun’s waist, steading him in a position that he  _ really _ shouldn’t be holding for this long but it’s just so good. 

“You’re doing so good Renjun, god you’re so incredible, so fucking incredible.” Renjun can’t respond in any other way besides clamping down on Mark’s cock and writhing like someone possessed. It’s just, so much, so much, every nerve ending seems acutely tuned to every place Mark is touching him, a hand on his waist, his rough thumb on Renjun’s frenulum, his cock splitting him open where his tongue was just minutes before. It’s so much and then it’s too much and Renjun thinks to warn Mark but all that comes out is a desperate sob as he clenches around him and cums all over Mark’s hand. 

Renjun’s vision, very embarrassingly, blinks out for a moment, a moment where everything completely whites out and he might? Scream? He can’t be sure but he might have just screamed Mark’s name as he came, god he hopes Mark’s neighbors don’t file a complaint.

Renjun’s never had an orgasm like that before. His body is liquid, his bones are a thought of the past and his muscles and ligaments are a distant memory, his body is now full of marmalade instead. He must say that out loud because Mark chuckles above him as he pulls out. It makes both of them wince, except Renjun’s might be more accurately described as a whimper. He hates that he’s both oversensitive and upset to be empty, he wishes his brain would just pick one. 

“So uh. That was fast.” Renjun can feel himself flushing and he’s about to snark, something mean and teasing but he bites that down, and a more sinister plan unfurls in his gut. 

“I can’t help it,” Renjun makes a point to make eye contact with Mark, to lock with those wide dark eyes before pretending to glance away, shy, “You just make me feel so good.” 

Mark’s whispered “Fuck,” is more than worth it. Renjun bite his lip, to hold back a smile but also because it feeds into the act the Renjun knows Mark can’t resist. 

“I wanna make you feel good too.” Renjun weighs his options, is calling him ‘Markie’ the move? No, that would be overkill. Instead Renjun makes weak grabby hands at Mark, it's not an act his arms really are tired, “Can I suck?” 

“Oh my god you’re gonna kill me,” Mark says but he’s taking off the condom and scrambling up Renjun’s body until he’s leaning over Renjun’s chest and Renjun tugs him just a bit farther until the tip of Mark’s cock nearly pokes him in the eye. 

With immense effort and will power, truly Renjun’s restraint should be revered across the land, he ignores Mark’s perfect cock and instead sucks one of his full balls into his mouth. Mark’s hands hit the wall with an almost slap as he leans against it, palms flat. Renjun pays him no mind and keeps suckling at the ball in his mouth, with great effort he brings one hand up to play with the other. 

Renjun has sort of a small mouth, not that he lets that stop him, but balls are not a dick and they cannot be crammed, and so Renjun takes his time, mouthing over them one at a time, devoting equal attention and love to each of them. Renjun feels drunk on Mark, on his smell, so much more potent here, sour and sharp and something he positively wants to drink up. It’s gross, balls are gross, no grosser than a dick but gross still and Renjun can’t get enough. 

Renjun brings his other hand to stroke over Mark’s cock, leisurely, because most of his attention is otherwise occupied. He pulls his head beck to lick over each swell before re-attaching his mouth, over him Mark shudders. Renjun can feel Mark getting closer, feel him tensing and so he moves his attention to mouth over the base of Mark’s cock, licking and suckling on every centimeter, tonguing the base of what he knows flares into an impressive vein. He taps Mark’s hips and Mark gets the message, pulling his hips back enough for Renjun to fit the head into his mouth. 

His arms feel a little less like telephone lines buried in the ground and so it's easy to maneuver them so the pads of his fingers can roam over Mark’s spit-slicked balls appreciatively as Renjun flicks his tongue back and forth over the sensitive tissue under Mark’s cock head. He looks up, at Mark’s dumb face panting and absolutly losing his mind above Renjun, forehead tipped against his white walls. Time to deliver the killing blow. 

Renjun pulls off a little, to catch his breath and looks up at Mark, “Sorry, it’s just so big.” And then Renjun takes Mark as far as he can, not to the base, not in this position but farther than half way, and he cups Mark’s balls a little more firmly until Mark moans above him. It’s a heavy sound, one that has Renjun pulling back, just enough so he doesn’t choke when Mark starts flooding Renjun’s mouth with his release. 

Renjun pulls off just in time for Mark to spurt the rest over his cheeks. This is one of those things Renjun would never want to say out loud, Renjun wouldn’t know how to articulate it but Mark gets it and Renjun knows Mark likes it too. The image of Renjun fucked out underneath him, covered in his own tears and Mark’s cum, panting and flushed. It’s one they both enjoy. 

Mark sits back a little and they both catch their breath. His hand cups Renjun’s cheek and Renjun leans into it, lets the pad of Mark’s thumb smear through the mess on his cheek.

“You aren’t slick, you know.” Renjun leans farther into Mark’s hand and rubs his thighs together, feeling the squelch of lube. 

“I don’t know, I feel pretty slick right now.” 

“Smart ass,” Mark says, but when Renjun looks up at him there's a smile playing at his lips and in the corner of his eyes. Renjun looks to Mark’s side table, which is just a crate on the ground. The clock reads 5:48. They have all night. 

“Leftovers for dinner?” Renjun asks, hopeful. 

“Shower first,” Mark says, like he’s some sort of killjoy. He is a bit of a killjoy, Renjun likes him so much. Still, Renjun pouts. “Come on, I’ll wash your hair for you.” 

“You were going to do that anyway. Come on Markie, sweeten the deal.” Mark rolls his eyes again, Renjun should really start a tally. 

“I’ll order dessert from that place you like,” Renjun is already sold but Mark keeps talking, “and later I’ll suck your dick for real.” Renjun positively beams. 

“Well what are you waiting for? It’s shower time Dorkus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me in all of my notes recently: my next fic will definitely be a fic fest!  
> Me in the next fic: so that was a lie here's another fic I swear those fic fests will be next!
> 
> this is what [Mark's bike](https://chicago.craigslist.org/nch/mcy/d/waukegan-1990-kawasaki-ninja-zx600/7152535945.html) looks like based on a craigslist listing my friend sent me!  
> I know NOTHING about P5 but my irl is obsessed with it so I just sort of inserted her knowledge.  
> As always heres my info:  
> [My twitter (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)
> 
> (i work off a chromebook from 2013 and it has crashed twice while trying to post this fucking fic dear g-d I hope this works)


End file.
